It's a TRAP! Or is it
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: I do not own any of these characters This is a story of which I created to what happens when the monkey returns from the tmnt episode monkey brains I hope you enjoy ! and please review !


_**I do not own any of these characters**_

_**This is a story of which I created to what happens when the monkey returns from the tmnt episode monkey brains I hope you enjoy ! and please review !**_

It was a normal day in the sewers Mikey was thinking up pranks to pull on his brothers, Raph was reading his comic while April was giving spike a lettuce leaf (because she was the only one who he trusted around spike), donniewas in his lab, Leo was hooked on space heroes and sensei was meditating.

Just then April heard a thump and splash at the same time "hey did you just hear that" said April because she was curious of what it was "nope why what you hear" said Leo with eyes not leaving the tv screen "well I heard a splash in the distance I'm going to check it out see you in 10 maybe 5 mins" "ok" said Mikey "see you later" as April left 2mins later Donnie came rushing in "hey guys something's in the sewers I saw it on our raidar of the sewers we need to check it out where's April ?" "oh she heard something so she went to Check it out" Mikey said not listening to much "what we need to go get her she maybe in trouble" "no offence Donnie every time you say someone's here it's either a rat or sewer management so she properly fine now shhhh my favourite parts on" said Leo "oh come on its readings bigger and we can at least check I may not be wrong this time" "oh fine come on Leo we better do what dr over protective says because you know how he is about his giiiiirlfriend" said Raph with Mikey laughing in the distance "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND !" Said donnie with a furious face on "fine but I'm going to hit you so hard if your wrong" said Leo who was furious about missing space heroes.

Meanwhile April was just walking looking for anything suspicious but then when she thought it was properly just a rat she heard a rattling and she saw a note she was shocked for she understand who it was from she thought she might go find out up the sewers until she heard people calling her name so she ran to them "hey guys I thought you said you weren't going to come" "well donnie saw something unusual on the radar so we came to see if you were alright" said Leo with a anger in his cheeks looking at donnie "no I'm fine I found this note though from a stranger and I don't recognise the Handwriting I thought maybe you would know guys" and April held it up so they could see

...

April I NEED YOU HELP !

meet at 11:00 at 5th avenue on the old laboratory tonight please come your my last hope I don't know who to turn to but last time we met you were kind and you understood not like the green people so please help me and please come alone !

yours -

...

"hey why didn't he say my knowledge I'm smart to you know" said Mikey who was very upset that he wasn't in the message and after he said that Raph instantly hit him in the back of the head "do you even know what knowledge is Mikey" "nope" he said with a smile on his face all proud of himself and Raph just hit his head shook it and walked away from him "do you think it's a trap?" Said April "yeah of course" said Leo "but what if it isn't what if this person really needs my help and we must go help it" "NO ! Ok I said no that's final I'm leader so I'm in charge even to you April" said Leo looking down at her with his arms crossed "fine just dont talk to me for the rest of the night you selfish low life" said April and pushed into his side while heading towards the lair. The other three just gave Leo a mean look and walked off and leo acted fine but felt really bad inside he wanted to help if it was true but what if it was a trap he didn't want to see his little sister get hurt badly like at the harbour and he let out a tear it he donnie would be there but even Donnie's in danger not knowing who it is he had to keep them safe what ever the cost, when he got to the lair he was going to say sorry but as soon as he opened his mouth April just got off the couch and went to her room. For ages she just stared at the letter and thought if she should go and seek out when they went to bed and thought long and hard and she knew it she must know who sent the letter so she went out to see if anyone was awake and bumped into donnie "hey donnie where is everyone" "whaaaa oh ummm We are going to bed because we have a patrol at 1:00 you ?" "what me I'm ummm going to get a glass of water...yeah a glass of water" "what why in a coat though hey are you sneaking out" "what me nooooo of course not I was cold so I put on my coat and I was I would obviously tell you if I was sneaking why would I keep that from you" said April putting a angel face on "oh I guess that makes sense night" "night donnie" and donnie just headed off to his room, when April was convinced that every one was asleep she made a run for it and headed to 5th avenue little did she know that Leo heard a noise when she climbed up the ladder and went to see if April was in bed and she wasn't but there a note on her bed saying-

...

sorry Leo but I don't care if you think it's dangerous I have to go and see it is I will be careful I promise and thanks for caring but if you actually cared enough then you would have with me to see who sent the letter your April

...

As he read this his eyes got wider and shouted "guys we have a problem come quick" and within a few seconds Raph came then donnie then Mikey hobbling over still half asleep "what is it Leo what's wrong" said Raph "it's April she's gone we have to go now but don't wake up splinter he will kill her if he finds out" said Leo but as he turned around he saw a figure in the background with a staff "i know what she has done Leonardo and I don't care just make sure she is safe but do not go rushing in there you must take your time to see if she is danger or not and when she comes back I am going to have severe talk with her don't you worry" then splinter went back to the dojo to meditate for a while "come on t-team let's go" "oh my god Leo seriously mikey ok fine he names stuff that's ok hes young and pathetic" "hey" said Mikey butting in "but you Leo never name stuff otherwise I swear we are all gonna die with embarrassment got it" said Raph running off "fine ok let's go get April and bring her back to safety" so the four went off to 5th avenue.

but April was already there right on queue "I see you got my message April o'neil" said a dark and croaky voice "yess now what do you want and come out to where I can see you" as she said that a shadowy figure jumped down form a big vent and walked in to lighted up part of the roof "gasp" "dr Rockwell but your a monkey that last time I checked couldn't speak" "ahhhh see because monkey are smart and has a similar brain to humans I learned the English language and adapted" "ok that makes sense but why did you call for me" "because I have something sore stuck under my skin and I can't get it out please can you pull it out for me I'm in deep pain" "I can but why me aren't you a doctor that studies bodies you should be able to get it out yourself and why did you ask me didnt we capture you and send you back to dr falco" "yh but you also understood me and you didn't fear me and also I knew you and your father since you were very little and your father always told how smart you are and how in physics chemistry and biology you were very good so I thought hey you are land and smart I will ask for you" April looked at him and saw all the blood on him and huffed "ok fine I will help you lie down and tell me where you injuried" so he laid down and pointed to the his shoulder and at the back she saw a long bump and saw a tip of wire sticking out "wow how did you get that" "what what is it" "it's a piece of old wire hold still I'm going to pull it out and it will hurt but it has to come out ok 1...2...3" and as she was pulling it out it made him flinch in pain and growl but he did nothing and when I finally came out she pushed the wound back and put a tissue she found in her pocket and put it over to stop the blood

"ahhhh thank you April that feels better" they both went to sit on the vent then April said "your well come ummmm sir "oh you don't know my name it's victor victor rockwell" "oh hello victor, hey I have to ask how do you know my dad and why don't I remember you" "oh we'll you see me and your dad have been friends since we were very little and very close up to university but from then on we have gradually separated and the reason why you haven't seen me to remember is cause me and your dad haven't seen each other in years we do speak sometimes that's how I know I mean the last time I saw you was when you were 4 the last time I ever saw your mother as well I'm sorry about that by the way It must have been rough I remember when I was little and I lost my mother and father to the men in suits who were identical they called them selves the kranng and when years later they came to me to experiment on this mutagen stuff I flipped out and said no but my collegue dr drake falco wanted it and since I refused he got and at me and accidently splashed me with that mutagen and locked me away to experiment that's when I met you again and I recognised you from pics from your father oh hows your father by the way he hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts" "oh well he got taken away by some krrang and-"

and before he could say anything he flipped out and when he did the four turtles got there and ran to protect her thinking his was dangerous and they wrapped him in chain "no guys wait don't hurt victor" "wait what you know his name but how" said Leo all confused "because I told her numb nut now let me go" the turtles loosened so he could sit up but didn't unwrap him from the chains "wait he's not a threat" said donnie "uhhhh no otherwise wouldn't I be dead by now I just helped him he had a nasty wound on his shoulder" "oh sorry dude we thought you were going to hurt April" said Mikey while letting out an awkward giggle "no I'm not I've known her for years why would I" "wait what how can you talk" "well like most people I learned because I'm not all monkey you know i am part human as well" "ok soooorry and April why you go like that with telling we were worried sick I could have been anyone you know sensei is furious we have to go now" said Raph all stern and was about to grab Aprils arm but she dodged it "no Raph I can't just leave him he's basically family and why do you sound like my father your not in charge you know non of you are to me I'm my own person" "no just go april I have to go now anyway thank you and sorry about your dad I will try and help in anyway I can ok" and with as he gave her a wink get got of the chains and jumped on top of the roof and ran to the distance"

"well now we have to go" said donnie "it's almost sunrise come on let's go" when they got back to the lair splinter instantly called all five of them in the dojo and before April could speak he said "April do you realise what you did tonight was selfish and frighting" "what no it wasn't so done was injured and I helped them if I didn't they would still be in pain thinking no one cares about them" "yame yes it was kind and thoughtful but you lost us a patrol and you put them in danger april I know you had to do it but doing it alone is never the answer you should have come to me before you went " "i know sensei but leo didn't want me to go so I thought I might as well go on my own since he only wanted me anyway and that the fact no one else protested and said no April I will come with the least we can do is see if it's a trap or not" April was saying sarcastically "I know but it was still stupid and so you and and the four will have extra training this week and no tv understood April" "yess sensei" "wait sensei us why do we get grounded as well we did nothing wrong" "I know you might think you didn't but you see Leonardo you still didn't go with April you just took the note as a trap and left as that so you four must learn to take risks If it sounds Important and worrying as that note was now no more questions go to bed you must be up by 8 for morning training" "aye sensei" the all said in unison with a down beat tone.

They all went to bed not saying a word to April and the same with her until she saw that Leo was awake so she went to him "look Leo in sorry for what a low life and you are soooo not selfish I just got a little worried about the note and- "shhhhh April apology accepted and I'm sorry for being so stubborn I guess we both learnt a lesson today huh" "Yhhhh I guess night Leo" and she gave him a hug "by the way did you really mean it about the whole sister thing" "of course April your part of our family now and we will protect you no matter what the cost" "I love you Leo" and a tear fell down her cheek "I love you too April" and April kissed him on the forehead and went back her room all happy to her room thinking to her self "hmmmm hamato April hmmm I like the sound of that and she tucked herself into bed and went straight to sleep"

the end


End file.
